¿Querían un romance complicado? Aquí lo tienen
by danidella
Summary: Una historia de amor adolescente, más complicada y con más obstáculos que las normales. Situaciones reales, divertida, tierna, problemática... disfruten!


Último día de vacaciones. Aquel domingo 8 de marzo era sofocante y Josefina estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación colocando hojas a sus carpetas para poder empezar al otro día las clases. Ella era una adolescente de 17 años muy bonita. Tenía la piel de un color tostado, ojos grandes y castaños, un cabello de igual color largo hasta la cintura y ondulado. No tenía un cuerpo de modelo, más bien era menudita y de poca altura, sus amigas bromeaban y decían que una pierna de Jose era un brazo para la gente normal (por lo chiquita que era) aunque tampoco era una escuálida, tenía curvas y una retaguardia envidiada.

Estaba por empezar su último año en la escuela pero no sabía como sentirse al respecto, quería disfrutarlo y divertirse al máximo con sus compañeros ya que al otro año tendría que empezar la universidad y plantearse una carrera. Además, ese año también estaba su viaje de egresados, el viaje a Bariloche. En Argentina los alumnos de quinto año festejan su egreso de la secundaria yéndose de viaje a Bariloche, una ciudad de la provincia de Río Negro entre los meses de julio y agosto donde podían disfrutar de la nieve, los paisajes y los boliches nocturnos. El viaje a Bariloche era el más soñado por los chicos desde que entran a la secundaria, era obvio que eso la estimulase para empezar las clases. Pero por otra parte, levantarse temprano, estudiar y soportar a los profesores le resultaba exasperante, pero como ya dijimos era su último año y tendría que disfrutarlo ya que en la universidad todo sería más complicado.

Se levantó del suelo con carpeta en mano y la metió en la mochila. Una mochila viejísima con la cartuchera usada y escrita con cosas elementales dentro y también usadas como una lapicera sin tapa, una goma, un liquid paper que seguramente estaba por la mitad, dos o tres lapiceras de colores semi muertas y eso sí, un lápiz nuevo. Recordó con nostalgia cuando era chica y cada año llevaba una mochila y cartuchera nuevas, con miles de fibras y lápices de colores y accesorios último modelo. Una época donde sus padres vivían e iba de compras con su madre para prepararse para el colegio.

Fue ese estúpido accidente en la ruta, si no hubiera sido por ese maldito camión y esa maldita niebla quizás Julia y Gustavo seguirían vivos. Hace dos años ya de esto cuando Jose tenía 15 años (agradezcamos que pudo hacer su fiesta de 15 antes de que eso ocurriera) ella vivía en esa misma casa con sus padres y su hermano Bruno que en ese tiempo tenía 21 años. Su hermano mayor Sebastián (de 25 aquel año) se había mudado recientemente con su novia Lorena a un departamento más céntrico. Sus padres habían ido de viaje a Entre Ríos a saludar a unos viejos amigos, pero cuando volvían encontraron la muerte en la ruta a causa de la niebla que hacía imposible la visión causando una colisión con un camión. Fue un año terrible para todos, cuando menos se lo esperaban sucedió y ellos nunca pudieron despedirse correctamente de sus padres. Tal fue así que tuvieron que hacer bruscos cambios de planes, Seba y Lore se mudaron para la casa y aunque Bruno vivió un año con ellos después partió para el departamento que lo habían estado alquilando.

Así que actualmente, Josefina vivía con su hermano de 27 años y su pareja de 25. Con Seba se llevaba mucho mejor que con Bruno, lejos. Bruno siempre había sido el bicho raro de la familia, algo mas hosco y serio con un pequeño grupo de amigos, sin embargo Seba era más parecido a ella personalmente aunque como hermanos tenían sus discusiones pero nada del otro mundo. Lore le caía demasiado bien era como otra hermana y un amor de persona, no conocía a nadie tan calmo y comprensivo como ella. Así que aunque la perdida de sus padres haya sido muy duro y doloroso al menos vivía en una casa con gente que la quería, la cuidaba y se divertían. Cuando su padre vivía era el dueño de una empresa de plásticos y Seba trabajaba con él ya que nunca pudo terminar la carrera de abogacía y tras su muerte ocupó su lugar asumiendo más responsabilidades. Bruno había terminado la facultad y trabajaba como profesor de Historia y también ayudaba en la fábrica. Lore por otra parte, era profesora de Inglés.

Hablando de Lore, observó el reloj y vio que eran las 9 de la noche hora aproximada en la cual ellos cenaban y Lore tendría que estar cocinando. Así que bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde efectivamente su cuñada estaba cocinando pollo al horno. Ella se volteó al escucharla llegar, Lore tenía un rostro de mejillas sonrosadas ojos negros y vivaces y muchos rulos de igual color. Le dijo:

-¡Ah Jose! ¡Justo! ¿Me ayudarías a poner la mesa? Hoy viene Juanma.

"Qué raro" pensó Jose, ¿cómo se nos olvidó hablar de Juanma? Juan Manuel formalmente, era el mejor amigo de Seba seguramente desde que se conocen y para Jose era otro hermano más. Así que en total con Lore ya tenía como 4 hermanos. Casi siempre rondaba por su casa porque al parecer en la suya se aburría. Es más, aparecía más que Bruno. Era hijo único y siempre le gustó la movida y las familias numerosas cosas que el nunca tuvo y por eso disfrutaba tanto de su compañía. Juanma había seguido el curso de corredor de seguros y ahora trabajaba con su tío que era el jefe de una importante empresa de seguros.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- preguntó alegremente el aludido asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Jose tenía que admitir que Juanma era terriblemente seductor. Era alto y morocho con unos ojos azules increíbles y una sonrisa que hipnotizaba, ella no entendía como andaba soltero y siempre dedujo que debería ser muy mujeriego. Recordaba a 3 novias que una vez había traído a cenar a su casa y que duraron poco. Sus amigas siempre intercambiaban miradas de regocijo cuando Jose hablaba o mencionaba a Juanma, todas siempre comentaban "lo bueno que estaba" y si se enteraban que Juan Manuel se quedaría en su casa alguna de ellas siempre le caía de "visita".

-Lore me estaba diciendo que te quedás a comer, que raro en vos ¿no? Siempre te vas temprano, esquivás nuestra casa…- le dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras se ponía seria.

-Sí, bueno, no me queda otra… Seba cerró la puerta con llave – bromeó mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba para saludarla con un beso. Juanma le llevaba una cabeza y media, aunque no era difícil ser más alto que Jose.

A continuación entro a la cocina su hermano mayor. Seba también había heredado la poca altura de la familia pero al menos era un poco más alto que Lore. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que Jose y una barba muy al ras. Entre todos pusieron la mesa rápidamente y se sentaron a esperar la comida.

- ¿y Jose ya tenés todo listo para la escuela?- le preguntó Juanma con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sí que se yo, muchas cosas no me compré - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno pero vas a empezar quinto, es obvio que no necesitás nada…nosotros no hacíamos nada en quinto ¿te acordás Seba?

- Era una joda continua – dijo su hermano con la mirada perdida como si recordara viejos tiempos.

- Hubo una clase que nunca entramos. Nos quedamos después del recreo hablando con el kiosquero y el director nos vio y nos mandó al aula, pero mientras no nos veía nos escondimos en el patio y nunca fuimos – dijo Bruno riéndose- la profesora no se dio cuenta de que faltábamos porque era más despistada…

- que buen ejemplo que me están dando, la verdad – dijo ella sonriendo.

- pero es que quinto es así, querida. Los profesores se dan cuenta a mitad de año que los alumnos ya no tienen ganas de hacer nada, y que se quieren ir a Bariloche.

- Mi escuela tampoco es muy exigente que digamos, así que… – dijo Jose. Su escuela tenía orientación de arte, diseño y comunicación y es por eso que no tenía materias difíciles como contabilidad, psicología o economía. En cambio, tenía materias como Diseño, Radio y video o Imágenes y Contextos.

- ¿y eso te molestó alguna vez? – le preguntó Lore sonriéndole mientras colocaba el pollo en la mesa.

-¿oíste alguna queja de mi parte? – bromeó la chica. Y así, empezaron a cenar.


End file.
